Lualhati Dugo
100px Created when a nightmare crashed with a young mananggal, Hati can be seen as the anti-frightmare, for she thinks people subsist on nightmares more than dreams. She is wallpacapaca's 15th character on the lab! Biography Personality Despite appearing uninviting, and to be honest rather terrifying in appearance, Hati isn't nearly as detached from her reality as she may appear. She tends to distance herself from her fellow frightmares, knowing all the blood and guts that spew from her torso might put them on edge. She's often seen with blood on her hands, though she would never tell anyone it's from accidentally stabbing herself with sewing needles. Oh, did I forget to mention she loves to knit and sew? Because those are her secret passions. Knitting especially. She's not sure where the love came from, but in her downtime she loves to create new clothes, especially if they fit her body. Being able to detach her upper half has proven to be more curse than blessing on the clothing front. Appearance TBA Dream Building Being a frightmare created from a type of vampire, Hati can weave dreams for any monsters of that type, though they are at their strongest when made for fellow manananggal. As opposed to creating good dreams, Hati tends to include lot's of blood and gore in the nightmares she creates. To her, there needs to be a balance of good and bad, and if the waking life is pretty swell, than the sleeping self must suffer. It creates a backbone, at leas that's what she says. Usually the dreamer is the one suffering the heinous acts in their dreams, though occasionally they are the ones pulling the acts on someone else. The most common thread found amongst her nightmares are the use of sewing and knitting supplies as torture devices. Relationships Family Being a frightmare, Hati doesn't have any real family. Not that she minds, she's very solitary as it stands anyways. Friends Perhaps one day her fellow frightmares will see Hati as a friend, but for now she's too much of an outcast to be part of their group. Romance Hati is not interested in romance, that's for weak dreamers who can't find love in their waking life. Enemies Azim Hayek Less enemies, more so annoyances at each other's throats. Hati believes Azim is too selfish to carry out his role as a frightmare properly, and that his relaxed and laid back nature are his biggest weaknesses. Because of this, she tends to challenge him often, usually proving whatever point she set out to prove. Whether it's that he purposefully spins other's wishes for his own gain, or that he's far too interested in shiny gold things, she's proved it all, and yet she resents that the other frightmares prefer him over her. Maybe he's the reason she tends to be so solitary? Pet As a frightmare, Hati does not have any pets, nor does she want any. Gallery File:Icon.png Trivia * Her first name, Lualhati, is a Filipino name meaning Glory or Splendor, which could reference her proud nature. Her lastname, Dugo, is the Filipino word for blood, a direct reference to the monster that create her Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fright-Mare Category:Manananggal Category:FMDMarch19 Category:Dream Pastures Category:Wallpacapaca